Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
Gundam Unicorn La novela esta ambientada en la cronología Siglo Universal de Gundam. El diseño de los personajes estuvo a cargo de Yoshikazu Yasuhiko y el diseño mecánico estuvo a cargo de Hajime Katoki. La novela recibió una adaptación animada que fue estrenada en la red PlayStation Network de Japón el 20 de Febrero del 2010. El primer episodio fue publicado a nivel mundial en los formatos DVD y Blu-ray simultáneamente el 12 de Marzo del 2010. Sinopsis ► ADVERTENCIA: esta sección puede contener ''spoilers ◄ La serie comienza en el año 0001 del ''Siglo Universal, justo cuando los humanos empiezan a colonizar el espacio. Una colonia espacial, llamada Laplace, es destruida durante una ceremonia en la que el Primer Ministro de la Federación de la Tierra marca el inicio del Siglo Universal. La historia principal toma lugar en el año 0096 del S.U., tres años después de los sucesos de Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack y 27 antes de Mobile Suit Gundam F91. La historia gira entorno a Banagher Links, un muchacho aparentemente ordinario que vive y estudia en las colonias espaciales. Su vida cambia totalmente cuando conoce a una chica llamada Audrey Burne. Su relación con esta chica lo pone en contacto con un nuevo tipo de Gundam y su conexión con un misterioso objeto, conocido como la Caja de Laplace. La Caja de Laplace y su contenido La Caja de Laplace contiene una tarja inscrita con la constitución original para el Siglo Universal (Universal Century), la cual fue redactada por el primer gobierno de la Federación de la Tierra. El noveno articulo de esta constitución limitaba la influencia del gobierno de la tierra sobre las personas que vivían en el espacio (Cosmonoides), otorgándoles mucha mayor libertad. La clausula era de por sí prueba solida de que la constitución fue ratificada por los lideres de las Naciones unidas, y que era por lo tanto legal. Sin embargo, la Constitución original se perdió durante el ataque terrorista realizado en la Colonia Espacial Laplace durante el discurso de inauguración de Ricardo Marcenas, pero fue encontrada por Syam Vist, el único de los terroristas que sobrevivió a la exploción de la colonia. Eventualmente Syam prosperó y creo una fundación, cuyo propósito es protejer y mantener la caja. En realidad el ataque terrorista a la colonia Laplace fue planeado por George Marcenas, (el hijo de Ricardo Marcenas) miembro de una facción política conservadora del gobierno de la Federación. George estaba opuesto a los ideales liberales de su padre y planeó el atentado para apoderarse del gobierno de la federación y utilizar a los muertos del atentado como mártires para su causa política. La Caja de Laplace representa un problema importante para la Federación de la Tierra, pues la existencia de la Constitución Original del Siglo Universal amenaza con socavar el actual Gobierno de la Federación. En primer lugar, La Federación a aplicado una forma de gobierno represiva sobre las personas que viven en el espacio, ganándose el odio de estas. Segundo, El gobierno de la federación tomó el incidente de Laplace como excusa para aplicar su régimen represivo en el espacio, bajo el pretexto de evitar el terrorismo, echándole la culpa a los colonos radicales. Si la caja de Laplace o la verdad detrás de ella llegara a revelarse, Los niveles de corrupción de la Federación de la Tierra quedarían al expuesto y su gobierno sobre la esfera terrestre terminaría en medio de un caos social e institucional a gran escala. Debido a estas y a otras importantes razones, la caja es perfectamente capaz de derrocar a la Federación de la Tierra. La Caja de la Place es prueba irrefutable de que el gobierno actual es uno ilegítimo, socavando su autoridad política y filosófica. La Fundación Vist amenazó a la Federación de la Tierra con revelar el contenido de la caja si no cumplían con sus exigencias. Esto le permitió a la Fundación Vist y a su fundador ganar influencia política en el gobierno, acumular una enorme fortuna y a lograr un lugar dentro de la alta clase social de la federación Medios de difusión Novela Manga Una adaptacion en manga titulada empezó a publicarse en la revista Gundam Ace de la editorial Kadokawa Shoten a inicios del 2010. El manga es escrito por Fukui Harutoshi e ilustrado por Kouzou Oomori. Su primer volumen tankōbon fue publicado el 26 de Julio del 2010. OVA En su publicación de Junio del 2009,Published in April, 2009 La revista Gundam Ace, anunció que'' Gundam Unicorn'' recibiria una adaptación animada. Esta fue autorizada para finales del 2009, pero fue trasladada para la primavera del 2010. Esta es dirigida por Kazuhiro Furuhashi y cuenta con guiones escritos por Yasuyuki Muto. Hajime Katoki, (que trabajó como diseñador mecánico en las novelas) trabaja en el anime conjuntamente con los veteranos Junya Ishigaki, Mika Akitaka y el recién llegado Nobuhiko Genba. Los personajes diseñados por Yoshikazu Yasuhiko fueron adaptados a la serie animada por Kumiko Takahashi, y la música fue compuesta por Hiroyuki Sawano. La serie fue planeada para tener seis episodios de 50 minutos con un estreno a nivel global. La serie fue estrenada atraves de la red PlayStation Network de Japón para los sistemas PlayStation 3 y PlayStation Portable el 20 de Febrero del 2010. La edición en Blu-ray fue lanzada a nivel global el 12 de Marzo del 2010, contando con audio en Inglés y Japonés y subtitulos en 5 idiomas (Japonés, Inglés, Francés, Español y Chino). Originalmente la serie fue programada para contar con seis episodios, sin embargo, el 13 de Mayo del 2012, Bandai anunció que la serie concluiria con un septimo episodio. Bandai Entertainment (Antigua subsidiaria de Bandai) publico los primeros 4 episodios de Unicorn en DVD antes de cerrar en 2012. Lista de Episodios Referencias Enlaces externos * Paginas Oficiales: Novela, Anime (Japonés), Anime (Inglés) * Categoría:Gundam Categoría:OVA Categoría:Anime y manga mecha } | above = |group2 = Series de Televisión |list2 = * Mobile Suit Gundam (1979) * Zeta Gundam (1985) * Gundam ZZ (1986) * Victory Gundam (1993) * G Gundam (1994) * Gundam Wing (1995) * Gundam X (1996) * Turn A Gundam (1999) * Gundam SEED (2002) * Gundam SEED Destiny (2004) * Gundam 00 (2007) * Gundam AGE (2011) * Gundam Build Fighters (2013) |group3 = Peliculas y OVAS |list3 = * Char's Counterattack (1988 film) * 0080: War in the Pocket (1989 OVA) * Gundam F91 (1991 film) * 0083: Stardust Memory (1991 OVA) * The 08th MS Team (1996 OVA) * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (1997 OVA) * G-Saviour (2000 live action film) * Gundam Evolve (2001 OVA) * MS IGLOO (2004 OVA) * SEED Astray (2004 OVA) * Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (2006 ONA) * Gundam Unicorn (2010 OVA) * Gunpla Builders Beginning G (2010 OVA) * Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010 movie) |group4 = Novelas y Manga |list4 = * Gundam Sentinel (1987 novel) * Gaia Gear (1987 novel) * Double-Fake: Under the Gundam (1989 manga) * Hathaway's Flash (1989 novel) * Crossbone Gundam (1994 manga) * Blue Destiny (1997 manga) * Mobile Suit Gundam École du Ciel (2002 manga) * The Origin (2002 manga) * Thoroughbred (2003 manga) * SEED Destiny Astray (2004 manga) * SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray (2006 manga) * Gundam Unicorn (2006 novel) |group5 = Personajes |list5 = * Original series * Zeta Gundam * Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * After War Gundam X * Turn A Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010 OVA) | group6 = Relacionados | list6 = * Gundam * Ai Senshi Z×R * I, Senshi: Ai Senshi Tribute * Gundam Tribute from Lantis * Gundam Rock * Modelos * SD Gundam * Gundam War Collectible Card Game * Impacto cultural * Mobile Suit Gundam Alive | below = Categoría }}